Special Agent Parker Returns
by AnabelleG
Summary: The further adventures of Special Agent Parker...he has a new case, and new plans for his Dad and Dr. Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Agent Parker Returns**

**A/N:** Thank you to all that read and enjoyed the original Special Agent Parker story (and apologies for taking so long to post this one...have been the slightest bit scattered as of late, but promise will do much better job with this one! This is the next in the series...with S.A. Parker on new case. Hope that enjoy! -Ana

* * *

>The door behind her closes with a soft click, and the woman gives a quiet sight of relief. The last of the well-intentioned visitors is gone and finally….finally she has the very elegant, but very small room to herself. She starts to pace the room, hands at her waist , eyes on the deep red carpet in front of her. Finding that this does nothing to settle her nerves, she gives up, settling herself on a velvet covered bench—only to find her own reflection staring back at her from the mirror on the opposite wall. She raises her hand to one flushed cheek, then runs the same hand over the fitted bodice of her dress. It is as if she is testing the veracity of the reflection, needing proof that the woman staring back at her is—her.

Brennan shakes her head in wonder, still unable to believe how she came to this point. One moment, she was a woman crying over a paper crown. The next, she was wearing Booth's ring. And now…now, she's wearing a blue dress on her wedding day…just as a tiny but determined Tempe had once declared at the family dinner table. It is a beautiful, unadorned, pale blue silk—and untraditional though it may be, it is hers…her dress. On all other matters, she had gratefully submitted to the force of nature that she used to know as Angela, but this—this was the one thing she'd refused to give up. Well almost…'obey' had been banished from the vows...there would be no veil…and she had selected her own blue dress.

But now…now that the moment was here…would that be enough? She looks down at the photograph she's been clinging to all morning…a picture of the two of them side-by-side, Parker between them with one arm resting on each of their shoulders. She couldn't help but wonder as she had all morning…..would she be enough for them?

She's still staring at the picture, the images blurred by tears…and is still asking that question…when a soft knock sounds at the door. She barely has time to wipe at her eyes, to remove the doubt from her face, before the door begins to open. She turns and finds herself staring into wide brown eyes…

"Parker…."

He pushes the door a little further, but doesn't cross the threshold into the room.

"Can I come in, Dr. Bones?"

"Of course...in fact, I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" The little boy moves into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him before slowly walking closer to her, a look of wonder on his face.

"Wow….you look like…you look really pretty, Dr. Bones."

Putting her doubts aside, she smiles, taking in the sight of the little boy in his tiny tuxedo, his curls already winning the battle against someone's misguided efforts to tame them.

"And so do you, Parker…" She pauses, noticing the questioning look on his face "Um, not pretty…I mean, you look very handsome and grown-up"

Hearing her words, his concern at being called 'pretty' vanishes. Little hands reach up to touch his bow tie as he puffs out his chest.

"That's cause I'm the bestest man. I get to hold your ring and give it to Daddy so he can give it you."

"Hmmm…well, that it is a very important task, Parker. I feel much better now, knowing that my ring is in safe hands with you."

"Yeah…I promised I wouldn't drop it or anything. …..Uncle Jared, he's really the big best man, but he said his job was to keep Daddy from fallin' on his face. I'm not big enough for that yet…"

The sight of his downcast expression doesn't sit well with her, and she quickly tries to reassure him.

"Those are both very important….."

"Mmm-hmmm. That's why Daddy said I could be the little best man" Remembering his father's words, the little boy's mind is quickly back at ease and is already moving onto to other concerns. Feeling a little more comfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings, he begins to explore the room. He seems intent on examining the bottle of perfume left behind by Angela—her 'something borrowed'—when he suddenly stops and turns to face her again.

"Dr. Bones….can I ask you somethin'?"

Past experience has taught her to expect the unexpected when he asks that question, but despite her wariness, she finds that she can't deny him.

"Sure, Parker…"

"Daddy says that after today you are gonna be Dr. Booth."

"He did? Well…he's partially correct. My new name is going to be Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth."

"Oh….okay." He turns away, focused again on the little crystal bottle, turning it in circles on the small table.

Concerned at his somber tone, she stands and moves over to him. Kneeling down, she gently turns him to face her.

"What's wrong, Parker?"

As he looks over her shoulder, unwilling to meet her eyes, she feels the self-doubt return. She really isn't ready for….

"Weeellll…it's just that….that's a really…really long name. What if I don't 'member all of it?"

He looks down, hoping that she doesn't see how bad he feels about not wanting to call her that big name.

Briefly, she closes her eyes in relief. This…this she can handle. Lifting his chin with her finger, she stares into his worried eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret? I kinda think that's a long name too….so…what should we do about this?"

She pauses, making a show of pondering the dilemma. He leans closer to her, as if willing her to find a solution.

"I know….what if you called me…Bones? That way, both of my Booth boys can call me…"

His face brightens at her words, a smile growing across his face. "Your Booth boys?...That's me and Daddy right?"

"That's right…"

He thinks about it for a moment, then nods his head with resolve "'Kay…itsa deal….Bones."

Watching him test the sound of the 'new' name, she smiles, enjoying the sensation of having the right answer. Maybe she wasn't so bad at…

A little hand comes to rest on her shoulder, breaking her reverie.

"I almost forgot. I got a surprise for you, Bones! Even Daddy doesn't know what it is!"

Before she can stop him, he runs to open the door. Hand on the knob, he turns backs to her.

"Be right back, 'kay?"

She stands to watch him as he steps out of the doorway and reaches down to pick up something from the floor just beyond her sight. She finds herself caught up in his excitement, curious to see what he what he…

"I found 'em just for you!"

He re-enters the room, proudly holding a small bunch of flowers, all of them with roots and clumps of dirt still intact.

She is smiling inwardly, thinking that the landscaper is going to find an odd bare batch in the church gardens the next morning, when she notices that he his arm has fallen, the flowers dangling from his small hand. He's looking past her, at the bouquet of roses resting on the table in the corner.

"Oh…you already got some flowers. Those are a lot prettier than mine…they don't even have any dirt on 'em."

Walking over to him, she gently takes the slightly wilted flowers from his hand, bringing them to face, inhaling their scent.

"Yes, those are pretty…but you know something? Those flowers…those you can get anywhere in the world. But these…these flowers are better than pretty…they're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes….really. Because they…."

She starts to tell him they are beautiful because they came from him, but she is interrupted by the sound of his name being called from the hallway.

His eyes grow wide as the voice moves closer, calling his name a second time. Suddenly, she has a sneaking suspicion that Special Agent Parker has been up to his old antics…

"Oops, that's Gramma…. gotta go."

He's almost to the door, when he runs back to her, wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"I love you, Dr. Bo…..Bones"

At those words, she feels every bit of tension, every moment of doubt leave her, all of it replaced by something much stronger. Resting her hand along the curve of his head, she can only whisper in return.

"I love you too…."

And in a flash, he's gone from the room. She shakes her head, hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from reaching the hallway where Parker is apologizing to his grandmother for not listening to her " 'cause he had 'mportant business".

Her merriment disappears as the strains of organ music begin to reach the room. She knows that sound means that it is almost time…

With a look of resolve on her face, she picks up the bouquet of roses…and without a moment's hesitation removes the ribbon binding the very expensive, specially selected, hot-house roses...completely unconcerned as they scatter on the floor in front of her.

Then…with great care, she places the very special, unique, hand-delivered flowers on the table. Gently, she removes the roots and brushes away the dirt, before using the ribbon to tie them together with the same careful precision that she used every day in the lab.

Taking her new bouquet in her hand, she knows that there are people sitting out in those pews that will never understand its significance, but she does. Flowers…love…family…they didn't have to be storybook perfection to be…to be right.


	2. Chapter 2

_The priest closes his book and smiles at the couple standing before him. With a slight smile and encouraging nod, he utters the phrase that so many of the onlookers have been waiting for. The man steps closer to the woman, and without hesitation, leans in to kiss her. A cheers and happy laughter swells through the crowd as the kiss continues and the man wraps his arms around her, dipping her back slightly. The merriment goes on as they finally break apart, but slowly fades as people begin to notice that the two of them have not moved. They are so still, looking at each other as if no one else is present in the room. The man gently rests his hand along the side of her face, before moving to place the lightest of kisses on her forehead. There is a collective sigh from those watching, leaving his whispered words to be heard only by her._

_The little boy, bow tie listing to one side, stands a few feet away, watching them intently. He starts to take a step forward, then pauses. Cautious brown eyes turn back to the grown-ups standing behind him, just to be sure the coast is clear…_

Parker slowly walks towards them, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, unaware that every person in the pews is following his progress. Reaching his destination, he looks up—first at his father, and then at his Bones—a satisfied smile blossoming on his face.

_I did a real good job._

Reaching up, he places a hand on the dark sleeve of his father's tuxedo, trying to get his attention. When Booth looks down, Parker motions for him to move closer. Cupping his hand, he leans in to whisper into his father's ear.

Booth pauses a moment, as if considering his son's request. He struggles to hide his smile, knowing that this is a serious matter for the little man.

"Sure, buddy." He opens his arms to his son, and lifts him up.Parker wraps one arm around his father's neck, then turns to her and waves, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey, Bones."

Smiling, she reaches out to take his little hand in hers,but at that moment, Parker leans forward, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Before she can respond, someone near the back of the room calls out "How adorable!". Hearing the outburst, Parker is suddenly aware of the fact that he has an audience, and hides his face against his father's neck.

Booth places a soothing hand on his son's back, softly reassuring him, "It's okay, bud. You were just showing Bones that you loved her. Nothing wrong with that."

Confidence restored, Parker raises his head, resolutely nodding in agreement.

"'Cause she's our Bones now, right Daddy?"

* * *

_The three of them begin to walk down the steps, toward the deep red aisle. The woman's hand rests against the man's arm, the sapphire on her finger flashing brightly against the dark cloth of his sleeve. His other arm is wrapped around the little boy, holding him at his hip as the little family makes their way to the back of the church._

_As they make the journey, the organ music follows them, covering the excited chatter of the little boy. There are a fortunate few though, those lucky enough to have a seat near the aisle, that are treated to small snippets of his commentary._

"…pretty. We are soooo lucky…"

"…MY flowers instead cause they were…"

"…whatcha do at a hunner-moon, Daddy?..."

"…can I go to the 'hamas too…?"

Then, in one of those convergences of circumstances, the organist drops a sheet of music creating a sudden, profound silence in the room just as the three of them reach the vestibule. A quirk in the acoustics of the small room allows everyone to hear his final comment…

"…all married…...nowww, can I have a little brother too?..."

* * *

_Several weeks later_

She walks into Wong Fu's, exhaustion tightening her face. Sinking into a chair at the bar with a heavy sigh, she closes her eyes in relief. She's been so tired lately...

Fighting the urge to let sleep win the battle right there at the bar, she opens her eyes to find Sid staring back at her, a glass of milk in his hand.

"Milk? No, Sid. Coffee…I need coffee."

"Hmmph…Bone-lady, you forget who you're talking to here?

She holds up her hands in surrender,"Sorry. I forgot…Sid knows best right?"

"You got it. Now, you drink that right there, and…." He places a plate with a no-frills sandwich in front of her. She lifts the bread, and looks back at him, a confused look on her face…

"Peanut butter and pickles?"

Sid laughs…"Yep. You're a smart lady. You'll figure it out…."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews...and apologies for another lengthy delay. Things have been a bit crazy on the home front lately. But here we go, the next installment of Special Agent Parker Returns, with the next to follow as well. It picks up a few months after Brennan's visit to Sid's. Hope you enjoy! -AnaG**

_A slight breeze moves through the open window, lifting and parting white curtains to make way for sunlight to enter the bedroom. The woman rests on her side, one hand between her cheek and the pillow, the other absently tracing circles over the swell of her stomach. She's watching the path of the yellow-white beams as they cross the floor, her slight smile revealing her contentment with this simplest of moments._

_The little boy runs through the hallway, excitement and anticipation on his face. He slows as he nears the doorway, and stops completely before entering the room. He watches her with soft brown eyes, unable to understand why he suddenly doesn't want to disturb her._

Sensing another presence in the room, she turns her face towards the doorway. When she sees Parker standing at the entrance to the room, she props herself up on one arm and motions him into the room.

"Hey, Parker…"

He walks slowly, stopping at the foot of the bed, his eyes wandering around the room. "Hey, Bones."

She raises an eyebrow at the subdued tone of his greeting. "Now, don't tell me my best secret agent is getting shy. I know that I look like an inflated, ugly old troll these days, but…"

His eyes snap back to hers, "You don't look like a troll, Bones. They are ugly and green and have warts….and you are kinda…." He pauses, biting his lip as he tries to find the perfect word, "…you look…glowy."

She looks upward, as if considering the merits of the description. "Glowy….I like that. Yeah…I'm glowy."

Her eyes fall to the small book that he is holding in one hand. "Oh, I almost forgot. It's our reading time isn't it?"

Nodding, he holds up the book proudly. "I picked this one out for today. It's about goin' to the zoo."

"The zoo? That sounds perfect, Parker." She moves over slightly, patting the space on the bed beside her.

Excitement back now, he clambers onto the bed, snuggling as close to her as possible before opening the book in his lap. He looks down at the colorful images, and with a giggle, turns the book so that it is facing in the correct direction. He runs his hands over the surface of the pages, flattening them, then gives a sigh of satisfaction. Now, everything is in its proper place.

Leaning forward, a serious expression on his face, he talks directly to her belly. "Okay, Baby. We're gonna read you a story now. It's all about the aminals…"

Smothering her smile, she places an encouraging arm around him. "I know that I can't wait…" Pointing at one of the drawings in the book, she continues, "I think you should start with this one…"

"Yep. Thatsa good one, Bones." He turns the book so that the bright yellow and brown illustration is facing her stomach. " 'Kay, Baby. This is a lion, and they are the kings of the jungle. They go like this…."

Watching as Parker becomes completely enveloped in his narration, imitations of animal noises provided at regular intervals, her sense of contentment grows. She knows how lucky her baby is going to be to have a brother like….

She feels a small movement….

"Parker….I think the baby is really enjoying your story."

He turns to her, eyes wide. "Really? Can you hear him?"

"Well, no, but….." Taking his little hand, she places it flat against the curve of her stomach, and then watches as the wonder cross his face.

"Ooooh….I can feel him!" He carefully holds his hand in place, mesmerized by the movement, until a look of concern crosses his face, "It doesn't hurt you does it, Bones?"

Touched by his concern for her, she brushes the curls from his forehead and smiles at him.

"No…not all."

"Whew….that's good."

He closes the book, tracing the letters of the title with one finger. "Um, Bones….?"

"Yeah, Parker…?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

Oh, boy…

"Sure…."

"How much longer before my little brother gets here? He's been growin' in there a loooong time"

Thinking back over the months of morning sickness, of the many trips to Costco that poor Booth had made for economy-size jars of pickles and cartons of banana fudge ripple, of the toes that she knows are still there but that she has not been able to see in ages….she can't help but agree with him.

"Yeah, I'm ready too…the doctor said that it will be any day now…"

"Good, 'cause I'm ready. I been wanting a brother foreeeever."

"I know, Parker…but remember what Daddy and I talked about with you…"

He sighs heavily, "I 'member. We don't know if itsa a brother or a sister." Then, as an idea occurs to him, he turns to her.

"I know, we can take you to the lab and Dr. Zach can use the giant micra-scope on your tummy, then we'd know for sure, right?"

Laughing softly, she looks down, taking in the size at her stomach, "Sorry, Parker…but I don't think a microscope is quite big enough for that. Besides, your father really wants it to be a surprise."

He nods reluctantly "I guess a su'prise is alright….But I sure hope itsa a brother."

"I don't think it will be too much longer until we all find out…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now, Parker finally finds out if he's going to have a little brother or sister. Hope you enjoy! -AnaG**

_The man holds the little boy's hand, measuring his stride so that the boy does not have to struggle to keep up. When they reach the wide, clear window of the nursery, they stop and the man kneels down in front of his son. Smiling, he brushes the curls from the boy's forehead as he talks, his eyes never leaving his son's face. The boy leans forward, pressing the side of his face against his father's chest as he hugs him tightly. Placing a hand at his son's back, the man feels the tears welling in his eyes. After a moment, the boy moves back and points up towards the window._

Booth lifts Parker up, holding him on his hip, so that he can see into the room. It seems that there are rows upon rows of babies sleeping and crying in their hospital issued bassinets. There is only one though that captures his attention. There, front row center, wrapped in pink, is his little girl, arms waving, with what he swears is a smile on her face.

"Look…right there. There she is, Parker. Your baby sister, C.J.….Isn't she beautiful?"

Parker stares at the infant, seemingly entranced. Booth waits, knowing that his son is taking time to process the idea that baby is finally here….no longer just an idea, or something 'growin' in Bones' tummy.

Finally, the little boy seems to have reached an understanding. Nodding his head, he answers his father in a quiet tone.

"Mmm-hmmm. But she sure is small, Daddy."

"Yes, she is a tiny thing right now….but, you know, you were that little once, too."

Parker leans back, looking at his father. "Really? I don't 'member that. Glad I'm growin' up now." He turns back to look through the window at his little sister, thinking again.

"Daddy…whadja say that C.J. is for again?"

"Celia Joy…"

"Cee-lee-ya" The little boy sounds out the name, as if trying it on for size, then giggles.

"Daddy…that sounds like your name."

"That's right…that was Bones' idea"

"Yep…she does have good ideas." Parker nods, but then a small crease forms on his forehead.

" But Daddy….who is Joy? That doesn't sound like Bones' other name…"

"Well, buddy, Joy is…Joy is someone that Bones used to….know…a long time ago."

"Oh, okay…" The little boy's reply is muted, his attention already back on C.J. His face brightens, and he waves at the window.

He turns to his father, excitement in his eyes. "Look, Daddy…she's waving at me. She knows I'm her big brother! Its cause I read her all those stories, I bet…"

"I'm sure she does…So, little man…you're not too disappointed that you didn't get a little brother?"

"I kinda was sad when you first tole me, but then I 'cided somethin'"

"And, what did you decide, buddy?"

"Weellll….Bones is her mommy….and Bones is a girl."

"Mm-hmm"

"And Bones is pretty cool for a girl. So, all we gotta do is…me 'n Bones will teach her about the good stuff like pirates, and frogs, and diggin' in the dirt and…"

The woman sits on the sofa with a quiet sigh, placing the baby monitor on the table in front of her. She places a hand on the pile of freshly laundered baby clothes next to her, intent on folding them…but the now novel idea of just being still and doing nothing…even if just a for short while… is too appealing. She leans back, and her eyes drift slowly shut.

She jerks awake suddenly, instinctively looking towards the monitor. Hearing silence, she lets out a sigh of relief. Without looking, she starts to reach for an item to fold, but her hand finds nothing but the upholstery of the sofa. Glancing down, she sees her hand resting near a stack of unevenly folded onesies and sleepers. A sleeve hangs down from the middle, and the entire stack leans precariously to the left, but to her, it couldn't be more perfect.

"Babies sure are a lot of hard work, aren't they, Bones?"

She looks over and finds Parker seated at the other end of the sofa, holding a white sleeper dotted with little dancing ducks.

"Yes, they certainly can be. Lucky for me, I have my partner here to help me out."

Parker places the last item of clothing on the stack with a small pat. "Un-huh, cause I'm the big brother."

"And you are a very good big brother. CJ is a lucky little girl."

"Cause I'm her brother?"

"Absolutely…." As she speaks, she moves the stack of clothes to the table, pats the sofa cushion next to her. After Parker slides over, she places an arm around his shoulder, hugging him closer to her.

"You know….I can tell CJ loves you already. When she hears you talking, she starts waving her little arms in the air."

"Really?..."

"Mmm-hmm. Big brothers are very special to their little sisters, right from the beginning…." She pauses, a flash of memory crossing her mind.

Sensing that something has changed in her tone, Parker looks up at her, concern in his eyes.

"Are you sad now, Bones?"

Realizing that she has drifted off into her own memories of big-brother hero worship, she shakes her head, quickly hiding the sadness behind a smile.

"No, Parker. Don't worry…I'm not sad. I just thinking about…Did you know that I was a little sister once?"

"You were?"

"I certainly was…and…you will like this, Special Agent Parker….my brother and I, we had a special secret code, just for the two of us. Do you want to know what it is?"

"You can tell me? Even if itsa secret?"

She pretends to ponder his question for a moment, then nods her head. "Well…you are a big brother now, so I think it will be okay if I tell you….

Parker listens intently as she begins to tell him the story of the "secret code", his eyes never leaving her face.

_A door creeps back slowly, and the little boy's head peeks through the opening. Once he's sure that the coast is clear, he steps out of the room. Staying close to the wall, he tip-toes with exaggerated care down the hallway, pausing once when he hears a noise from the next room. When he reaches the next door, he slowly turns the doorknob and pushes open the door. Stopping one more time to make sure that he hasn't made enough noise to alert the adults, he slips silently into the room._

Unable to sleep despite her exhaustion, she rests on her side, staring at the baby monitor on the nightstand. When she sees the red light begin to flash, she starts to sit up, but stops when she hears the voice coming from the speaker.

"Marco…"

There is a short pause before he continues. "And then, CJ, you say…Polo. You can't say it right now 'cause you're too little. But when you get bigger, if I say Marco…that means that I'm tellin' you that I love you. Then you say Polo and that means…."

She sits in the dark listening to Parker whisper to his baby sister, smiling even as she is wiping away her tears.

_Oh, Celia Joy…you are a lucky, lucky little girl._

**This is the final chapter in the adventures of Special Agent Parker. Thank you all again for the reviews and encouraging words along the way. And for those that might be interested, there is a third in this series, one that features a little girl named Celia Joy, affectionately known as Cee Cee, that I will begin posting soon. I hope you will enjoy her adventures as much as S.A. Parker's! -AnaG**


End file.
